Not what it seems
by Burnbee
Summary: something is going down on the Octopod, but everything is not what it seems. Why is Shellington suddenly acting weird and poor Kwazii is at the end of his rage! Will the Octonauts figure it out? Barnacles x Kwazii one sided Shellington x Kwazii. rated for language, sexual activity, and blood.
1. Barnacles attack

the human/cat hybrid hummed as we walked down the hall.  
"hey!" a voice exclaimed.  
"huh?" Kwazii ask. he paused.  
"let go! untie me!" the voice cried again. Kwazii wondered over to the Science lab. it soudned like somebody was struggling.  
"what the?" Kwazii mumbled.  
"leave me alone!" the voice cried. Kwazii's eye's widened.  
"Barnacles." Kwazii paniced.  
"your awfull strong for your size." a second voice said. Kwazii grawled and kicked open the door.  
"get your ass off me boyfriend!" Kwazii shouted throwing his shoe, that he reluctantly was wearing. the shoe knocked Shellington off Barnacles. Kwazii ran over and untied the poor Polar Bear. "Bear, are you ok?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles sat up and rubbed at his wrists and ancles. he looked up.  
"Kwazii!" Barnacles shouted and shove him. they both tumbled off Shellingtons bed as a chemical went flying over their heads. Kwazii stood up infront of Shellington, which didn't really help since he and Peso were the shortest people on the team, but Kwazii stood his ground.  
"Shellington! what the hell?!" Kwazii exclaimed. Shellington just growled and threw some glass at him. "yeow!" Kwazii shouted getting cut. he had a large gash across his chest and a deep wound in his forehead. he couldn't do this he shakly stood and scooped Barnacles up into his arms. "D-Dashi!" Kwazii cried out despritely as he staggered into the hall way. hearing his desprite call she came running.  
"Kwazii! Captain!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"we're fine get Shellington." Kwazii choked. he continued to stagger.  
"Kwazii put me down you need help!" Barnacles said. he managed to wiggle his way out and then picked up Kwazii. he hit the Octo-alert button. "Peso! medical emergency!" Barnacles shouted.  
"B-Bear..." Kwazii mumbled.  
"hang in there, babe." Barnacles said. he raced in.  
"oh my! what happened?!" Peso exclaimed.  
"Shellington stabbed him!" Barnacles shouted.  
"lay him down over there!" Peso exclaimed. Barnacles did then Peso shoved him out. "now out!" Peso shouted.  
"bu-but!" Barnacles tried. he sighed and went off to the HQ. Shellington was in there. "I outta break your neck!" Barnacles shouted. everyone in the room could see the burn/cuts on his wrists and ancles as he stormed up to Shellington.  
"wh-what?" Tweak ask.  
"he attacked me and tried to kill Kwazii by stabbing him!" Barnacles shouted. everyone gasp.  
"evil monkey!" Tunip shouted. Dashi's eye's turned to fire.  
"you attack my brother?! oh your so dead when I get my hands on you!" Dashi shouted. Shellington paniced and raced out of the room while Dashi chased after him. Inkling came in a moment later.  
"there you are. Peso said to give you these to bandage your burns." Inkling said. Barnacles did so and put them in his room so he could return them later. he sat down on his bed with a sigh and rubbed his wrists.  
"aw damn." Barnacles mumbled. looked down at his ancles, surprized that the bandages were covered in blood. he waited and waited for hours before a knock came to his door.  
"Captain Barnacles?" Peso ask. Barnacles was on his feet in a second and opened the door.  
"yes?" Barnacles ask.  
"he's out of surgery. you may see him." Peso said. they walked together to the Medical Bay.  
"how is he?" Barnacles ask.  
"lucky." Peso replied. "if the glass had gone any further he'd have needed stitches in his chest and the gash to his head wasn't too bad." Peso said. "he'll be sore for little while so no rough housing... or anything else like that, that everyone knows you do in Kwazii's sound proofed room but nobody talks about." Peso said glaring. Barnacle's face lit up.  
"uh... right." Barnacles replied.  
"he'll be awake in a minute. he'll probably have a headache, so talk softly." Peso said. "when your done I want to look at those burns on your wrists and ancles. by the way what happened?" Peso ask. Barnacles sighed.  
"I got attacked and Kwazii saved me." Barnacles replied. he walked into the Medical Bay without another word to the medic. Barnacles walked up to Kwazii and placed the chair he'd grabed down. he sat in the chair and waited. a whimper drew his attention and stood up quickly knocking his chair over. "Kwazii." Barnacles said softly as Kwazii opened his eye's.  
"B-Bear?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"hey babe." Barnacles said. he tried to sit up. "no stay down. your chest his pretty bad." Barnacles said.  
"b-but... Shellington." Kwazii said.  
"Dashi found out he tried to kill you." Barnacles said. Kwazii's eye's opened wide.  
"ye let me sister go and fight that bastard by herself?!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"trust me Kwazii, he's not going to cause any trouble." Barnacles chuckled.  
"when can I get out of 'ere, Cap?" Kwazii ask.  
"you can leave tomorrow." Peso said walking in. "your staying the night." Peso added. he turned to the Captain. "I assume your staying the night?" Peso ask. Barnacles nodded.  
"if you'll allow me to." Barnacles said. Peso smiled and nodded.  
"not a problem sir." Peso smiled and waddled away.  
*a few days later*  
Kwazii was still a little weak but he was up and walking around.  
"the game of life is hard to play, i'm gonna lose it anyway." Kwazii sang as he walked down the hall. "suicide is painless, it brings on many- hey!" Kwazii shouted as he was grabbed and dragged into another room. he was tied down on a bed.  
"your a lot prettier upclose." a voice purred. Kwazii couldn't speak through the gag in his mouth but he tried. "here let me get that out of your mouth, no one can hear you anyway." the voice said. he took the gag out.  
"Shellington! what the hell do you think your doing?!" Kwazii exclaimed. Shellington got closer.  
"finishing what I started the other day." Shellington said. he climbed on top of Kwazii.  
"hey get off of me! you bastard." Kwazii hissed.  
"tut tut." Shellington said teasingly. Kwazii continued to glare at him. he leand down to kiss Kwazii but he turned his head. "come on don't make me tie your head down too." Shellington said.  
"ye have to do better then that if ye want me ta kiss ye!" Kwazii hissed. Kwazii struggled as Shellington tied his head down. "touch me and Barnacles and Dashi will kick yer ass!" Kwazii shouted.  
"why are you with him? you could do so much better." Shellington smiled.  
"oh yeah with who?!" Kwazii hissed. Shellington kissed him while Kwazii tried to push him away.  
"me." Shellington said. he climbed onto of Kwazii who struggled to fight him off.  
"get off me! leave me alone!" Kwazii shouted. he was struggling hard but still not getting anywhere.  
"lets get this party started huh?" Shellington ask. "hope you don't mind we do this in your room, mine's a bit of a mess lately." Shellington said.  
"fuck off!" Kwazii shouted. he was trying to reach the button's on his colar when he realized it was missing. "me colar!" Kwazii shouted.  
"can't have you accidently calling somebody while we're having fun." Shellington said.  
"Bear! Bear! damnit Barnacles help!" Kwazii shouted. "some body! anybody! do something!" Kwazii shouted.  
"your room's sound proof and nobodies here." Shellington said. "nobody to interrupt us." Shellington purred.  
*hours later*  
Barnacles walked into Kwazii's room ,looking for the orange cat, and he gasped and raced over.  
"Kwazii!" Barnacles shouted. he put a hand up to Kwazii's neck and found a weak pulse. Barnacles looked him over. he had burns like Barnacles, bruises everywhere, his wounds were bleeding, broken, and he was unconscious. Barnacles scooped him up, he had a hunch about what had happened and a hunch about who'd done it. "Peso to the Medical Bay! on the double! Kwazii's been attacked!" Barnacles shouted. he could hear the gasps on the other side of the conversation.  
"I'm on my way!" Peso said. Barnacles raced into the medical bay just as Peso did.  
"I want a report on every single wound he has. I want to know everything that happened." Barnacles demanded. Peso looked him over a second before Barnacles put him down.  
"oh no sir you don't think he was..." Peso trailed.  
"I have suspicions. just let me know if you can comfirm them." Barnacles said softly.  
"put him down over there. I do every test I can sir." Peso nodded. Barnacles sat him down on the table as gently as he could. he closed his eye's tightly and patted Kwazii on the head.  
"don't worry Kwazii, he's dead the moment I get confirmation." Barnacles said. he turned and left stiffly. he marched into the HQ. "unless your name is Peso or Kwazii get you tails into the HQ!" Barnacles shouted. they raced in and Barnacles walked right up to Shellington and grabbed him by the neck. "I don't know what you were thinking. you've tied me up, you've nearly killed Kwazii, you've tied Kwazii up and attacked him!" Barnacles shouted. Shellington didn't reply. "you better hope and pray that Kwazii wake's up soon." Barnacles ask. he dropped Shellington and waived them off. Dashi walked up to him.


	2. Rupert

"C-Cap, what happened to my brother?" Dashi sniffled.  
"I'll let you know the moment Peso tells me." Barnacles replied stiffly. he walked away from her.  
"Captain Barnacles, is Kwazii going to die?" Dashi ask. Barnacles stiffened and turned around adn walked towards her. he took her into his arms in a hug.  
"Peso is the best medic in the sea. he know's what he's doing. Kwazii will be ok." Barnacles said softly. Dashi hugged him as she cried softly. "he'll be ok Dashi." Barnacles said. normall he'd feel odd about this, but as the girl cried into his uniform he found it broke his heart to see the normally cheerful and excited Dashi cry. her tail wasn't even wagging and Barnacles could feel his ears droop a top his head. "he'll be ok Dashi, he has to." Barancles said. he held her a little while longer and she stepped back wiping her eye's.  
"sorry Captain." Dashi whispered. Barnacles nodded.  
"it's alright, Dashi go one, go play some Ping-Pong with the Vegimals while we're waiting." Barnacles said. Dashi nodded and walked off. Barnacles took up pacing in front of the Medical Bay door untill it opened.  
"Captain Barancles." Peso said catching his attention. Barnacles turned and looked at him. "he's still unconscious, but I've stopped the bleeding." Peso added.  
"and the... kit?" Barnacles ask. the dark skinned docter looked away.  
"positive for trama and sexual activity." Peso replied. Barnacles had a glare that could scare anyone as he turned away from Peso and stormed down the hall. he searched for Shellington and when he found him he tackled him.  
"you son of a bitch!" Barnacles shouted. "you tied him up, beat the shit out of him, and then had sex with him untill he passed out!" Barnacles shouted. he punched Shellington in the face. he shouted at him and attacked him. Tweak hearing all the noise, ran to the aid of Shellington. Shellington was placed in the medical bay, though Peso was just as pissed as Barnacles, it was his job to help anybody who's sick or hurt. he was separted from Kwazii though. Barnacles knew the exact moment Kwazii woke up, he started thrashing around. "Kwazii! Kwazii! it's ok it's just me!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii turned his head towards him and jumped clinging to him. he wasn't making any noise's as he sobbed. "Kwazii, it's ok. it's ok." Barnacles said. "are you going to talk to me?" Barnacles ask.  
"he can't." Peso said softly. "he said Kwazii screamed and shouted his voice out, calling for you." Peso added. Barnacles help him tighter.  
"get his tablet, please Peso." Barnacles said. Peso nodded and took off. when he came back Barnacles was sitting with his legs cross and Kwazii was in his lap.  
"_he_ got a little lucky. you broke his nose so bad it almost hit his brain. that would've killed him." Peso said handing over the tablet.  
"next time I'll try harder." Barnacles said bitterly. Peso nodded.  
"be careful don't move around too much Kwazii, I don't want your chest to start bleeding again." Peso said. Kwazii didn't do or say anything in reply so Barnacles nodded and Peso left them alone. Barnacles hugged him tighter and Kwazii started to squirm and Barnacles loosened up.  
"i'm sorry I didn't mean to hrut you are you alright Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shook his head and clung to him. Barnacles handed him his tablet. "I know this doesn't mean much, but I'm sorry I wasn't here. I thought he was off on mission and I never would have left you here alone." Barnacles said. Kwazii wiggled a little.  
_I know. it's not your fault._  
Kwazii wrote.  
"once you get out of here you'll be staying in my room, untill I deem it safe to go to yours." Barnacles said.  
_so that's just going to become our room then huh?_  
Kwazii ask with a small joking smile.  
"very funny Kwazii." Barnacles said.  
"captain! your not going to believe this!" Peso exclaimed. Barnacles and Kwazii looked over.  
"what is is Peso?" Barnacles ask. Peso stepped out of the way and Shellington stood there. "Shellington?!" Barnacles exclaimed angerly. he felt Kwazii hold tight to his shirt.  
"wait wait wait! I can explain!" Shellington exclaimed. he felt Kwazii wiggle.  
"Shellington you have some explaining to do!" Barnacles grawled. Shellington put his hands up.  
"that wasn't me that was attacking everyone! it's my twin brother Rupert. he broke out of jail and hunted me down." Shellington said.  
"how do we know your telling the truth?" Barnacles ask.  
"when we were younger our parents could only tell us apart by our birthmarks." Shellington said. he pulled off his shirt and showed a mark on his back that was a 'S'. "my brothers is in the shape of an 'R' thats how we got our names." Shellington said. Kwazii tugged on Barnacles shirt with a grunt.  
"what?" Barnacles ask softly looking down.  
_where's his scar?_  
Kwazii ask. Barnacles looked up and set Kwazii down gently.  
"Kwazii has a point. where's your scar 'Shellington'?" Barnacles ask.  
"what scar?" Shellington ask.  
"the one you got when Kwazii's old pirate sword fell on you." Dashi said. they suddenly realized something.  
"I'm going to kill you." Barnacles said with an evil smile.  
"not in my medical bay!" Peso shouted. he hit him on the back of the head then swung a chair at Shellington. the sea otter dropped. "just call the cops." Peso said giving him a sedative. "he'll be out for a few hours." Peso said.  
"i'll go get the cops." Dashi said.  
"I should go tell Shellington, the real Shellington, I'm sorry..." Barnacles trailed. Inkling left to guide the cops.  
"he'll be out a few days." Peso replied. Barnacles went over to Kwazii who lowered his ears and looked up pitifully. Barnacles scooped him up and cuddled him. Kwazii whimpered and struggled. Kwazii lifted his shirt, his stitches were caught on his other stitches.  
"Peso." Barnacles called. Peso came over and quickly fixed up his stitches.  
"i'm going to go check on the really Shellington." Peso said. Barnacles felt Kwazii shiver at his name. Barnacles sat down.  
"Z?" Barnacles ask.  
_yeah, Bear?_  
Kwazii looked at him.  
"I really am sorry." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded. Barnacles looked into Kwazii's eye's and noticed something different. the normal devious glint was gone and in it's place, a scared little hybrid sat. Barnacles knew in that one moment, Kwazii would never be the same again. he looked down when he noticed Kwazii was no longer looking at him. "what'cha drawing?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii snickered, they'd picked up on things the other said all the time. Kwazii nearly busted a kidney the first time he'd heard Barnacles say 'shiver me whiskers' instead of cussing. Kwazii smiled and hid the picture from him.  
_nothing! you can't see it's not done yet!_  
Kwazii glared when Barnacles tried to see anyway. Kwazii pushed him away gently with a hand to his chest. Dashi walked in hesitantly.  
"I have called the police, they want Kwazii to make a statement." Dashi said. Kwazii shook his head no quickly.  
_I can't bloody talk!_  
Kwazii wrote and showed it to them.  
"I explained that, they said they'll stand for you writting it down. they'll be down here in about five minutes. Inkling decided to take the long way around so you could prepare yourself." Dashi said then she took off. Kwazii shook his head and crossed his arms when the police walked in.  
"the girl said the one with the cat ears is, Kwazii." one officer said to the other, who nodded. Barnacles turned from Kwazii and walked towards them.  
"my name is Barnacles and your correct, that is Kwazii, and you are?" Barnacles ask.  
"my name is officer Smokey and this is my partner officer Tut." Smokey said.  
"whats your story about the ears and tails?" Tut, obviously new to this town, ask.  
"well, a few years ago we were animals, but terrorists leaked something into the water and several animals became half human and several humans became half animal." Barnacles explained trying to by Kwazii time.  
"so what were you?" Tut ask.  
"sorry he's new, this is his first case with hybrids." Smokey said.  
"its alright." Barnacles smiled. "I used to be a Polar Bear, Kwazii a cat, Dashi a dog, Peso a penguin, Inkling an octopus, Tweak a rabbit, Shellington a Sea Otter, and Tunip well... we don't exactly know what he and the other Vegimals used to be." Barnacles said.


	3. Statement

"Vegimals?" Smokey ask.  
"it's what we called them. I'll show you some picture's later but right now I believe you have business?" Barnacles ask. they nodded and walked over to Kwazii, who didn't bother to look at them, he simply continued to draw.  
"what are you drawing?" Tut ask curiously. he leaned over and Kwazii snatched it away. Barnacles stood behind Kwazii, to try and get him to cooperate and to keep him from falling off the bed.  
"sorry, Kwazii has never really been fond of humans." Barnacles said.  
_they declawed me and threw me out of my house!_  
Kwazii wrote.  
"yes I remember Kwazii." Barnacles nodded. a several children came racing in. one raced up to Kwazii. Kwazii let out a silent laugh and hugged the child, several more raced up to him.  
"who are they?" Tut ask.  
"these were the Vegimals, they were half veggies and half animals and now they part human." Barnacles replied. Kwazii smiled past his bruises and ruffled Tunips green hair. "thats Tunip, Barrot, Tominnow, Grouber, Codish, Pikato, Maccoli, Wallabaga, and Albachoy." Barnacles said pointing to them. "alright guys why don't you go make Kwazii something so he can feel better while we talk to the cops. they nodded and ran off. Kwazii sat up ,now that he was no longer covered in little children, and Barancles took his hand.  
"I'm sorry but we have to ask you to give us a statement on what happened." Smokey said. Kwazii wrote something down.  
_I was in the hall walking to the HQ and I was attacked. he tied me up, gagged me, beat the holy living shit out of me, forced me to have sexual intercorse with him, strangled me, then left me __unconsius__ unconscious to bleed to death, and scared me for life. is that a good enough statement for you?_  
the officers read it and nodded.  
"when you are able to talk again we'll need you to make a formal verbal statement, but for now this should do." Tut said. Barnacles nodded. "we'll need to take this with us." Tut said reaching for the tablet. Kwazii snatched back to his chest shaking his head no. he stopped and held his head with a whimper. Barnacles held Kwazii tight.  
"be careful." Barnacles told him softly. "you can't take his 's the only way he can communicate and he's not just going to give it up." Barnacles said.  
"i'm sorry, but we need it." Tut said. Kwazii glared at him and Barnacles rested a hand on his shoulder. "it's ok Kwazii." Barnacles said. he looked up at the officers. "you can't take it. if he feel's threatened he will end up hurting himself again trying to get away." Barnacles said. he walked around the bed to talk to them and Kwazii scrambled off the bed ,with a wince and a limp, and started throwing things at them. "Kwazii! no!" Barnacles exclaimed. he stood infront of the officers to keep them from getting hit.  
"you have upset my patient please leave." Peso said appearing suddenly. Barnacles went over to Kwazii he silently strugged to find a way out.  
"Peso!" Barnacles shouted. Kwazii had a scaple and was backed up in to a corner. he whimpered and held his side. he started to stumble and he dropped the scaple. Barnacles ran forward to catch him.  
"get him on the bed." Peso said. he ran over once Barnacles got him on the bed. he gave him a seditive and Kwazii instantly relaxed. Barnacles turned to the officers who were still there.  
"if you take this you will have to bring it back." Barnacles said. they nodded.  
"i'll make sure the Captain knows the situation." Smokey smiled with a nod. "I hope your friend gets better soon." Smokey added and they left.  
"how is he?" Barnacles ask.  
"he didn't pull any thing, but they stressed him. it was his natural instinct to attack and some how he managed to stay concious of his wounds while he did it. he'll be ok when he wakes up, but keep in mind he's already stressed from the attack, upsetting him may cause him to hurt himself or someone else." Peso explained. Barnacles looked to the dark male and nodded. "call me if anything happens." Peso said. Barnacles nodded.  
"I will thanks Peso." Barnacles said. Peso nodded and left. Barnacles grabed a notebook and pencil. Kwazii woke up and looked at Barnacles questioningly. Barnacles gave him the notebook and pencil. "I refuse to lie to you, I gave it to them so they'd leave, before you got hurt." Barnacles said. Kwazii looked upset. "i'm sorry I know how you feel about humans touching your things but I was more worried about your health." Barnacles added.  
_but, I was working on a drawing!_  
Kwazii scribbled quickly.  
"I know but it was the only way to get them to leave." Barnacles said.  
_when do I get it back?_  
"in a day or two." Barnacles replied. "if they don't bring it back by then, I'll go and get it myself." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded.  
_how are your burns?_  
Barnacles showed him his wrists.  
"they're almost gone." Barnacles said. "how are yours?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shifted uncomfortively. he had burns over his arms and legs and even his neck and head.  
_hurts, bad. all of them._  
Kwazii said. Barnacles sighed.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you." Barnacles said. Kwazii reached up for his hand and Barnacles took it.  
_not your fault._  
Kwazii wrote. Barnacles leaned over him and kissed him softly on the lips adn Kwazii stiffened. Barnacles pulled back and noticed the look in Kwazii's eyes. Kwazii's ears lay'd back and he whimpered. he scooted and away from Barnacles and Barnacles suddenly knew what was going on.  
"Kwazii. Kwazii can you hear me? it's me Barnacles." Barnacles said. "it's ok Kwazii it's just me." Barnacles said. Kwazii seemed to snap out of it and he clung to Barnacles sobbing quietly. Barnacles waited untill he was done. "I'll be right back Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii clung to him.  
_please, please stay!_  
Kwazii wrote.


	4. B the bear

"I will Kwazii, don't worry but I need to go get you something real quick." Barnacles said. Kwazii hesitantly nodded and let go of Barnacles. Barnacles jogged down the halls to Kwazii's room. after a moment he opened the door. the police had trashed his room worse then when Barnacles had found him. he shook his head. "I'll have to clean this up later." Barnacles mumbled. he went in and found what he was looking for then left. he brought the item back into the medical bay. he walked up to Kwazii and handed it to him. Kwazii brightened up and took it quickly with a purr. it was stuffed Polar bear, Barnacles had one him fromt he carnival the first time they went. when Kwazii was upset, missing Barnacles, or needed to cuddle something that bear was always there. it's name was B though Barnacles would often argue and get Kwazii to call it Bee. "I thought you could use him." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled up a him with a slight nod.  
_but why?_  
Kwazii ask looking up at him.  
"in case I can't be here all the time or I have to go hunt down your tablet." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled.  
_your so sweet._  
Barnacles could practically hear his sarcasticly serious tone.  
"Peso said you should be able to talke in about a week." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded. "go a head and get some sleep. I won't let anything happen to you." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
_I can't every time I close my eye's... it's hell._  
Kwazii wrote. Barnacles reached out for his hand.  
"on my honor as an Octonaut, nothing will happen to you." Barnacles said crossing his heart. Kwazii looked upset like he was about to cry and Barnacles bent down kissing his hand. "I swear." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii paused a moment then nodded. it took him awhile but he fell asleep. Barnacles held his hand and watched him. around midnight Kwazii started thrashing. "shh. shhh. it's ok. come on Kwazii." Barnacles whispered. he eventually got him to wake up and Kwazii clung to him sobbing quietly once more. "is it ok if I pick you up?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii didn't stop his crying but he did nod. Barnacles carefully scooped him up and put him down in his lap, once Barnacles had climbed up on to the bed. "it's ok, Kwazii." Barnacles said. he rocked Kwazii and whispered to him softly. he comforted him the best he could do. Kwazii rested his head on Barnacles chest, listening to the calming sound of Barnacles heart. he didn't know why he felt so calmed by it but he didn't actually care at the moment. "it's ok babe." Barnacles said. Barnacles lay'd back and Kwazii let his handbeside his head, on Barnacles chest. Kwazii grabbed the notebook.  
_say something, please. I find your voice comforting._  
Kwazii showed him the note book.  
"what do you want me to talk about?" Barnacles ask. his voice vibrated through his chest and Kwazii was comforted slightly.  
_anything. tell me about your childhood, your favorite thing about the carnival, anything._  
Kwazii wrote. Barnacles thought a moment.  
"well, let's see. have I ever told you about the day I fell in love with you?" Barancles ask. Kwazii lifted his head slightly and shook it. "ok it was the day we met those clown fish. when we were trapped in the cave." Barnacles started.  
_seven years ago? we've only dating for two years._  
"I know." Barnacles said.  
_long time to wait huh?_  
Kwazii ask.  
"just slightly." Barnacles replied. "anyway we were trapped in the cave and... I got to see the real side of you. you used to always act like a self centered jerk." Barnacles said.  
_I was trying to hide my feelings for you behind with my anger._  
Kwazii said. Barnacles rubbed his back.  
"I figured that." Barnacles said. "well, that day something was different about you. you were so worried about me and I saw the real you. I had a bump on my head and you went nuts. I remember thinking 'who is this and where is Kwazii?' and then after a while, I figured out, that it really was you. I really liked the real you. the you that cared and the you that put everyone else above yourself like you used to try not to do. it was amazing and I found myself falling in love, before I even realized it." Barnacles said. he looked down and could see Kwazii's breathing had slowed and he smiled. "as time went on, I realized my feelings and thought you could never feel the same way about me. eventually I fell in to a semi-depressed state." Barnacles said. he knew Kwazii was asleep but he continued just incase Kwazii woke up. once he finished that story he movied on to his favorite thing to do as a cub. he told several more stories before he was sure Kwazii would sleep, then he closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
*next morning*  
Barnacles woke up and noticed Kwazii still asleep. the medical bay door opened and Peso shuffled in.  
"good morning Peso." Barnacles whispered as the lights came on.  
"oh good morning Captain, how did he sleep?" Peso ask.  
"as long as I kept talking, he was ok." Barnacles replied. Peso nodded.  
"he wanted comfort that you'd be there. even in your sleep, without realizing it, you can hear someone talking to you. plus the sound of it vibrating through your chest was probably comforting." Peso said. "i'll be back in a moment. I need to check on the real Shellington." Peso added. he walked out of the room. "oh your awake. whats your name?" Peso ask.  
"Shellington." Shellington replied.  
"how many brother do you have?" Peso ask.  
"I'm number three out of a set of triplets." Shellington said.  
"three?" Peso ask.  
"yeah, Rupert was born first I thought he was in jail untill he attacked me the other day then attacked the Captain, Chase was the second born and I haven't seen him in years." Shellington replied.  
"how many scars do you have and what are they from?" Peso ask. as he questioned Shellington he was making notes to tell Barnacles.  
"why did the Captain break my nose?" Shellington ask. Peso sighed.  
"Rupert attacked Captain Barnacles the other day and stabbed Kwazii. yesterday while we were gone, he attacked and raped Kwazii. Captain hit you thinking it was you who attacked Kwazii." Peso said. Shellington deflated. "when you get out, Kwazii will probably be terrified of you so be careful." Peso added. he left the room. Barnacles was laying with Kwazii still, though he looked like he'd fallen back to sleep. a knock on the Medical bay door had Peso curious. he walked over and opened it. "ah yes the cops who upset my patient." Peso glared. "what can I do for you?" Peso ask.  
"I brought back his tablet. he really seemed upset at the thought of us needing it." Smokey said. he held out the tablet to Peso who was shocked.  
"oh, uh... thanks. when he wakes up i'm sure he will appreciate you bringing it back." Peso smiled. Smokey nodded and left. Peso sat the tablet down and walked out. Barnacles re-awoke to squirming. he opened his eye's and looked down at Kwazii, who seemed to be having a not as bad as before nightmare.  
"hey Kwazii. it's morning. wakey wakey." Barnacles whispered softly. slowly, but surely, Kwazii awoke. "can I get up?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded and got off him. Barnacles stood and something caught his eye's. he smiled and brought it over. "guess what." Barnacles said hiding the object behind his back. Kwazii gave him a questioning look and Barnacles held out his tablet. Kwazii grinned and took it as Peso walked back in.  
"ah, your both awake." Peso smiled. "Captain, 'he' would like to talk to you." Peso said. they all knew who he was talking about but atleast this way Kwazii didn't freak out.  
"Kwazii will you be ok for a few minutes?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"I need to check your stitches anyway. so, lift up your shirt please." Peso said. Kwazii nodded and did as he said while Barnacles went to talk to Shellington. "hmm... slighy more swelling then I counted on, but nothing too serious. I need to change the bandages on your burns." Peso added. Kwazii nodded and looked away from him so he wouldn't have to see those nasty burns again. Peso bandaged them as quickly and as carefully as he could, knowing that Kwazii's neck had to hurt from the burns on it and turning his head probably didn't help. "this may hurt but I have to treaat the one on you neck. if you could lay down, it would make this easier." Peso said. Kwazii did as he ask.  
"how are you dearest brother of mine?" Dashi ask walking in. Kwazii didn't move untill Peso was done. he sat up and shrugged. "you don't know?" Dashi ask. Kwazii shrugged again. Dashi held up a game. "how about a game of battle ship?" Dashi ask. Kwazii smiled and made room for her on the bed.  
_you go first._  
Kwazii wrote. he activated the speaker so Dashi wouldn't have to keep reading the screen.


	5. Dirty

"ok... d-5." Dashi said.  
_miss. b-9_  
"hit, darn. g-6." Dashi said. Barnacles came up beside Kwazii.  
_miss a-7. don't just stand there Bear._  
Barnacles looked surprized but sat beside Kwazii.  
"miss. how about b-4." Dashi said. Kwazii frowned.  
_hit. J-3._  
"miss. b-2." Dashi said.  
_miss! a-9._  
"darnit. you sunk my tiniest ship." Dashi huffed. "c-2." Dashi said. Kwazii's shoulders sagged.  
"that would be a hit Dashi." Barnacles said. Kwazii pointed. "b-4." Barnacles said.  
"miss. let's see... k. k-8." Dashi said.  
"miss." Barnacles said. Kwazii pointed again. "e-6." Barnacles said.  
"hit. b-3." Dashi said.  
"hit." Barnacles said. "e... what the heck are you pointing to?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii held up some fingers.  
"e-5?" Dashi ask. Kwazii nodded. "hit. b-1." Dashi said.  
"sink." Barnacles said. they played and eventually Dashi let Kwazii win. she had to leave to go on patroll after they played so Kwazii continued his picture. "so how do you feel Kwazii?" Barnacles ask.  
_empty and dirty._  
Kwazii replied after a moment.  
"do you want a shower?" Barnacles ask.  
_I don't think a shower will help._  
Kwazii replied honestly. Barnacles silently sighed.  
"it might." Barnacles said.  
_I can't stand by meself without pain and... I don't feel comfortable with help._  
Barnacles nodded.  
"not even if it was Dashi?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii looked at him.  
_I'm not about to let my little sister see me naked, covered in burns, bruises, cuts and other things._  
"alright. I could always give you a spit bath." Barnacles said. Kwazii blinked at him.  
_a what?_  
"a spit bath, I don't know why they are called that they don't involve spit. I can see if we've got some washrags." Barnacles said. Kwazii quickly shook his head no.  
_no! burn those! burn them in hell!_  
Barnacles didn't need a reason, he already guessed it.  
"ok, we'll i'm not licking you." Barnacles said. Kwazii actually gave a silent laugh at that one and shoved Barnacles playfully.  
_Don't you even try._  
Kwazii wrote. Barnacles laughed.  
"I won't." Barnacles said.  
"you won't what?" Peso ask walking in.  
"nothing just talking to Kwazii." Barnacles said. "what's up?" Barnacles ask.  
"just giving you the news, we cleaned up the mess that the police made." Peso said. Kwazii tilted his head in confusion.  
_what mess? did anyone get hurt when they made it? if they hurt my sister I'll kill them!_  
Kwazi wrote. Barnacles shook his head. Kwazii was the one hurt and he was still worried for everyone else.  
"I know what he's talking about and no everyone's ok." Barnacles said. he had a little bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, Kwazii would be ok. he and Shellington may never be friends as well as they were before, but maybe Kwazii would be ok. Kwazii nodded and went back to doodling.  
"how do you feel Kwazii?" Peso ask. Kwazii shrugged. "well this time that answer will not do. I need an answer and depending on that anwser, you may only be in here for a few days." Peso said. Kwazii brightened up.  
_my stitches and burns don't hurt. I still find myself looking over my shoulder, but I think I'm just being paranoid._  
Kwazii wrote. Barnacles went to talk to Shellington to give Kwazii privicy to 'talk'.  
"does anything hurt?" Peso ask shocked.  
_my neck, my tail, and other area's._  
Kwazii replied. Peso knew what he meant and didn't question him. he had bruises in the shape of handprites on his thigh's snd... private regions and on his back, also on his back a stitched up wound in the shape of an 'S' that was either carved with a very very fiery hot knife or just burned into his skin.  
"how's your back?" Peso ask.  
_numb, I assumed by the way I slept._  
Kwazii said.  
"it's possible, did you feel anything in it yesterday?" Peso ask. Kwazii shook his head. "then it's the shot I gave you. your back was-" Peso started but Kwazii shook his head.  
_I know. he took a pocket knife to it._  
Kwazii said.  
_don't tell Bear._  
Kwazii said looking up at him. Peso nodded.  
"that is my job. patient doctor privlige." Peso said. Kwazii let out a breath. Shellington hobbled out of his room and Kwazii tensed.  
"I know I'm the last person you want to see, but I heard you couldn't talk." Shellington said. he sounded aweful, but the bruise couldn't hide his face. Peso stepped before Shellington.  
"I'm afraid I can't let you get any closer." Peso said. Shellington nodded and handed him an item. "whats this?" Peso ask.  
"I took samples of Kwazii's voice from video's and if you plug this keyboard into his tablet and put this band on his arm, it'll speak for him so he doesn't have to constantly show notebooks." Shellington said. Peso nodded.  
"I'll let you know if it works. now please get back into your bed." Peso said. Shellington nodded and went back in. Barnacles came out a few minutes later. "Kwazii just give it a shot." Peso said. Kwazii shook his head frantically. Barnacles sighed and signed to him. Kwazii shook his head and signed back. "what are you doing?" Peso ask.  
"sign language. his adoptive mom was deaf." Barnacles replied still signing to Kwazii. Kwazii took his thumb, pointer, and middle finger and put the tips together and shook his head.  
"whats that mean?" Peso ask.  
"the hand signal?" Barnacles ask. Peso nodded. "it means no." Barnacles replied. he made a fist and made a knocking motion. "that means yes." Barnacles said. Kwazii put a fist to his chin and jerked it away then put on hand on top of the other then put a hand out and then made 'hand guns' and lifted them to his chest firmly.  
"and that?" Peso ask.  
"not on your life." Barnacles mumbled. he touched his forehead and pulled it away, then he put his thumb and pinky out, put a fist to his chin and jerked it out. "why not?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii pointed to himself, brought his hands together in a claw like motion. "thats don't want to." Barnacles said. he sighed. "i'm not going to make you do it Kwazii, but it would be a lot easier on our hands." Barnacles said as he signed to him. Kwazii seemed to think about this before making an 'o' and then a 'k' with one hand and nodding. he allowed them to put the things on him.  
_this si dmu!_  
"either your speaking Spanish or that means this is dumb." Peso said.  
_keys too far apart._  
"well it'll have to do." Peso said.  
_can I leave the Medical Bay yet?_  
"no sorry Kwazii, not today. not tomorrow. your back has me worried." Peso said.  
"whats wrong with his back?" Barnacles ask.  
_nothing!_  
Barnacles gave him a strange looked.  
"whats wrong with his back Peso?" Barnacles ask.  
"patient/doctor comfidentiality. I'm sorry but Kwazii has ask me not to tell." Peso said. he turned and walked out sensing they needed time to talk with each other.  
"whats wrong Kwazii? what happened?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shook his head. "Kwazii I'm not going to be angry if you tell me, I'm not going to be angry if you don't tell me. I maybe upset but I will not be angry." Barnacles said. Kwazii's ears drooped.  
_can you help me get my shirt off?_  
Kwazii looked up at him and Barnacles nodded. he stayed around the front so not to see before Kwazii wanted him to. he helped Kwazii up and Kwazii looked hesitant, but he turned around.  
"oh my god." Barnacles breathed. Kwazii could feel his shoulders shake uncontrollably as he tried to keep his silent sobs under controll. he knew Barnacles was probably going to leave him, after all nobody wanted a stuck up, sarcatstic, mute, raped, beaten, bruised, and damaged lover. he was surprized when he felt a gentle hand on his arm. he turned around and he saw Barnacles sigh. he reached up and wiped the tears off Kwazii's face. Kwazii lerched forward and wrapped his arms tight around Barnacles neck. Barnacles placed a kiss in his hair and wrapped his arms a gently as he could around Kwazii.  
_ye gonna leave me now aint'cha?_  
Kwazii ask. Barnacles jumped back.  
"are you out of your mind?!" Barnacles exclaimed. he hugged Kwazii as tight as he dared. "I'm not ever going to leave you. I don't care if I'm never able to kiss you again or you always wake up with nightmares or you get mad at me and we fight, I will always love you. I may get arrgavated with your craziness sometimes, but I'll always love you." Barnacles said. he felt Kwazii relax and nuzzle him.  
_and what about the big ugly 'S' on my back?_  
Kwazii ask looking at him. Barnacles smiled.  
"Superman wears a big ugly 'S'." Barnacles said with a smiled. Kwazii gave a silent laugh.


	6. Emergency

Kwazii suddenly stopped and put on his shirt. "what?" Barnacles ask.  
_need to see... Shellington._  
Barnacles looked surprized.  
"are you sure?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii uncertainly nodded and Barnacles led him to Shellington. "Shellington, Kwazii said he needed to see you, I don't know why but bear with us." Barnacles said. Shellington nodded. they noticed Kwazii pause almost like he was just going to abandon this thought. he made a few hand signals. "he wants to know if you'll layd down." Barnacles said.  
"sure." Shellington replied. he layd down and Kwazii walked over to his feet. he removed his shoe and Shellington knew what he was doing but stayed quiet. Kwazii looked over the tattoo of Shellington's name on his foot, signed by non other than Kwazii with a cats paw print, and nodded. "do you want to see the other one too?" Shellington ask. without hesitation Kwazii nodded and walked closer. he looked down at Shellington's eye and they could see him visible relaxe.  
"ok am I missing something?" Barnacles ask. Shellington nodded.  
"when me and Dashi started dating, I had Kwazii tattoo a little heart with Dashi's name in it on my eye. a tattoo nobody would no about and would always prove my love for her." Shellington replied. Kwazii went to sign but remember the thing Shellington built.  
_tattoo! that's it! I'll use a tattoo to cover my back!_  
Barnacles looked confused.  
"but Kwazii, your the only one who know's how to do them." Barnacles said.  
"I can build something to do it." Shellington said. Kwazii nodded. he went to the other room and they heard shuffling. when he came back he had a piece of paper in his hand. it had a picture of the superman symbol in it with the words 'Explore, Rescue, Protect' written over it. "I think I can build a machine that can do that." Shellington said standing up. Kwazii stepped back a few steps and smiled. Barnacles could see when Kwazii's nerves started coming back to him and it appeared Shellington could too, for he walked to the other side of the bed. "Kwazii, if I may." Shellington trailed reaching out ever so slightly for the paper. Kwazii nodded and handed it to him. Shellington didn't take any offense to anything Kwazii did. suddenly a light bulb blew and Kwazii yelpped and jumped at Barnacles. Barnacles ,reacting quickly, wrapped his arms around Kwazii to hold him up. Barnacles felt Kwazii stiffen and Barnacles winced when his claws broke through his skin.  
"Shellington, are you ok?" Barnacles ask.  
"yeah and you two?" Shellington ask. he felt Kwazii dig his claws out of his back and write 'no' on his chest.  
"I am but I need to get Kwazii out of here." Barnacles said. "I can't see the door." Barnacles added.  
"I can't see anything." Shellington said. Barnacles felt Kwazii tug on his shirt.  
"what is it Kwazii?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii grabed his hand off his back and held himself up with one arm. "aw Kwazii what are you doing?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii got him to make a fist but was still fussing with his hand. he grunted and poked Barnacles in the chest several times to get him to understand. "oh you want me to point?" Barnacles ask. he felt Kwazii nod against his chest, then he pushed Barnacles arm out. "what am I pointing at?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii wrote 'door' on his chest. "how do you know the door's over there?" Barnacles ask. there was a crash.  
"it's ok! I just dropped something." Shellington said.  
"ok. how do you know the door is over there?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii put his finger to his chest and wrote 'can see it'. Barnacles nodded and headed towards the door. he stopped when Kwazii tapped him in the chest. "what now?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii wrote on him with his finger. "ok i'll step over it." Barnacles said. he managed to get out and he felt Kwazii relax. he sat Kwazii down and Kwazii signed to him. "I know you didn't mean to claw me. it's ok." Barnacles said. Kwazii still looked over his wounds, knowing enough about this stuff (from being in the med bay so many times) to know if he needed to get Peso or if he could do it himself.  
_you should get Peso. I don't know where the disinfectant is._  
Barnacles nodded.  
"stay here I'll be back." Barnacles said. he went to leave when he heard a thump. he turned and Kwazii was passed out on the floor. he ran back over. "Kwazii! Kwazii!" Barnacles shouted. "Kwazii! wake up!" Barnacles shouted. Shellington stumbled out of the room.  
"whats wrong Captain?" Shellington ask.  
"get Peso! get him quick!" Barnacles shouted. Shellington, seeing what was happening, raced for Peso.  
"Peso! emergency!" Shellington shouted. "emergency!" Shellington repeated. he raced down the hallways.  
"Shellington, whats wrong?" Dashi ask.  
"where's Peso?!" Shellington exclaimed.  
"HQ." Dashi replied. Shellington raced for it. Shellington grabed his hand and dragged him to the Med bay.  
"Shellington! slowly down my legs aren't that long!" Peso exclaimed struggling as he tried to keep up. Shellington swung him round and carried him to the med bay. he only put him down when they reached the med bay. Peso looked around and raced over. "what happened?" Peso demanded.  
"I don't know he just went down, I didn't want to move him untill you got here." Barnacles said.  
"get him up on the berth." Peso said. Barnacles carefully picked him up. Peso checked him over. "he's got a bad fever, his throat looks swollen, and I think he has an infection." Peso said. Barnacles looked worried.  
"is... is he ok?" Barnacles ask. Peso nodded.  
"I just need to give him some medicine. he'll be ok but he'll be in here a while." Peso said.  
"Kwazii has plans for a tattoo on his back. when should I plan on making the machine?" Shellington ask.  
"not for a while." Peso replied. "at least a month and he may have to be sedated when you do it, he may not be able to stand being on his stomich long enough while he's awake." Peso said. Shellington nodded.


	7. Don't!

"I'll go ahead and start working on it. I may need some help from Tweak to complete it." Shellington said and left.  
"Captain, we may have a problem..." Peso said. Barnacles looked concerned. "Shellington, don't bother with that machine, in Kwazii's current condition, he's not allowed to have anything like that!" Peso called. Shellington walked back into the room.  
"what condition?" Shellington ask.  
"doctor patient confidentiallity." Peso said. "Captain, I must speak with you outside privetly." Peso said. they went outside. "Captain Barnacles, when was the last time you and Kwazii... uh... did things?" Peso ask. Barnacles thought a moment.  
"the day before Kwazii got attacked why?" Barnacles ask. Peso sighed.  
"I was afraid of that." Peso said. "the only way to tell now is a damn DNA test." Peso sighed.  
"Peso! language! and what test?" Barnacles ask. Peso looked hesitant.  
"Kwazii seems to have not taken the transformation into a human as well as I thought." Peso said. Barnacles gave a confused look. "Kwazii's pregnante and the attack was too close to tell if it's yours or not." Peso said softly. Barnacles froze.  
"he-he's what?" Barnacles ask. "bu-but he's a... he's a guy!" Barnacles exclaimed. Peso nodded.  
"I have suspicions that this is what Tweak meant by she felt weird... they were beside each other when it happened." Peso said. "Kwazii doesn't know yet and I'll make sure to give you two time, if you want to tell him." Peso added. Barnacles nodded.  
"it might be a little better coming from me." Barnacles said. "when will you be able to... to tell?" Barnacles ask.  
"in about a month I'll be able to do the test, he' got a little while before I can no longer terminate the pregnancy." Peso said. "either he takes a chance, or I terminate." Peso said. Barnacles nodded.  
"I'll tell him when he wakes up. you should probably let Shellington go, because this isn't going to end very well." Barnacles sighed.  
"I'll go do that now and keep everyone away from the Medical Bay." Peso replied. Barnacles sighed and sat down beside Kwazii. it was three hours before Kwazii woke up.  
"oy me head hurts." Kwazii mumbled sitting up. his voice no higher than a whisper. Barnacles jumped out of his seat.  
"Kwazii!" Barnacles exclaimed hugging him tightly. then Barnacles pulled back. "did you just talk?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii smiled.  
"Bear can ye let go? I can' breathe." Kwazii mumbled his voice cracking.  
"you want some water?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded and Barnacles got him a cup of water. Kwazii took a few sips and cleared his throat a few times.  
"ye look worried. whats wrong?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles looked nervous.  
"Kwazii your pregnant." Barnacles said. Kwazii froze. "Peso says it'll be at least a month before he can do a DNA test but you only have two months before Peso can't terminate." Barnacles explained. Kwazii's eye's opened wide.  
"bu-but how?! I'mma guy!" Kwazii shouted. "and I can prove it!" Kwazii shouted. Barnacles nodded.  
"I know. Peso thinks when you were in front of Tweak, your internal organs switched or something." Barnacles sighed. Kwazii made a disgusted face.  
"gross!" Kwazii squeaked. "what do ye wan' ta do?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shrugged.  
"whatever you want to do." Barnacles replied. "this isn't my decision, it's yours." Barnacles added.  
"s'not jus' mine. do ye wan' a kid or don'cha?" Kwazii ask. he sounded nervous.  
"if it's ours." Barnacles said. Kwazii sighed.  
"if it's not yer's, ye don' wan' it?" Kwazii ask. reluctantly Barnacles nodded and Kwazii looked relieved. "oh thank god. I was hopen ye'd say that." Kwazii said.  
"so we have to wait to find out?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"actually I think we should keep it either way, jus' untill the end of the trial, once the trial is over if it's not ours, it goes up for adoption." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"I agree." Barnacles said. a knock on the Medical Bay door. "it's open." Barnacles said. Peso walked in.  
"so I guess he told you." Peso said.  
"aye." Kwazii replied. Peso looked surprized and he walked closer.  
"open your mouth." Peso said. Kwazii nodded and opened his mouth. Peso shined a light down his throat. "the medicine for the infection I gave you seems to have reduced the swelling of your throat..." Peso said.  
"so when can I get out of here?" Kwazii ask.  
"I'll have to ask you to stay untill tomorrow, the cops want a statement." Peso said. Kwazii glared.  
"I'll give them the same statement I gave them before word for word." Kwazii said. "I was in the hall walking to the HQ and I was attacked. he tied me up, gagged me, beat the holy living shit out of me, forced me to have sexual intercorse with him, strangled me, then left me unconscious to bleed to death, and scar'd me for life." Kwazii said. Peso nodded with a sigh.  
"you may go around the Pod but your sleeping in here tonight." Peso said. Kwazii nodded.  
"do ye wan ta know what we decided?" Kwazii ask. Peso nodded and Barnacles explained it for him. Peso nodded.  
"that works." Peso said. "I have not explained to anyone, so you may want to, but I will have to tell Tweak so I can explain whats up with her." Peso said.  
"wait until we get DNA." Kwazii said. "Dashi won't be happy without details." Kwazii added. Peso nodded.  
"you're free for now, but come back later." Peso said. Kwazii nodded and Barnacles moved to help him. "hey! why are your shoulders bleeding?" Peso exclaimed. Barnacles paused.  
"th-there was an accident." Kwazii said. Peso raised an eye brow but nodded when he saw the marks.  
"the light bulb went out while we were talking to Shellington." Barnacles explained as Peso patched his shoulders up.  
"I'll get Tweak to replace that." Peso said. "alright, be careful." Peso warned. Kwazii smiled and nodded, taking Barnacles and dragging him out. Barnacles laughed and allowed himself to be dragged out. he held tightly to Barnacles hand when as they walked past others. Barnacles was between him and the others while he walked beside the wall. he still had a limp and he winced occasionally and he didn't have his eye patch one, but other than that nobody could tell anything really happened, but if you looked close enough you'd see in his eye's he was no longer the same. though. it's not like Barnacles would _let_ you get close enough to see that. the nervousness around Kwazii had Barnacles giving a glare that said 'any closer then ten feet and you may just die' and ,of course, that glare didn't apply to the Vegimals, who didn't quiet understand, or Dashi, who would kill him if he tried to stop her from hugging Kwazii.  
"cheepa! Kwazii!" Tunip shouted tackling the poor man. Kwazii hissed slightly but chuckled and rubbed Tunip's head.  
"hey little buddy." Kwazii chuckled. "ye can' be doin' that after I jus' got out of the med bay, ye could hurt me." Kwazii said.  
"chupa?" Tunip ask. he looked paniked. "chupa cheepa!" Tunip exclaimed.  
"no ye didn' hurt me, but'cha need ta be more careful." Kwazii said. Tunip nodded and took off.  
"need a hand?" Barnacles ask reaching his hand down. Kwazii smiled and took it. letting Barnacles haul him to his feet.  
"thanks." Kwazii said. Barnacles smiled and they chatted the rest of the way to the HQ. once they got there, Dashi saw Kwazii.  
"Kwazii!" Dashi exclaimed. with a yelp, Kwazii found himself in a tight hug. he let himself be hugged for a minute.  
"Dashi, can't breathe." Kwazii said. she let him go and he leaned against Barnacles untill he caught his breath.  
"oh my gosh! are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" Dashi ask quickly.  
"no i'm find Dashi, though, I do think ye popped me back..." Kwazii trailed rubbing his back.  
"here let me see..." Dashi started she moved around behind him.  
"don't!" Kwazii exclaimed jumping around nervously covering his back. Barnacles moved to comfort the frightened pirate.  
"Kwazii it's ok." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii shook his head.  
"I'm sorry." Dashi said.  
"it's not your fault." Barnacles told her. he pulled Kwazii against his chest and held him tightly. Dashi ached with pity. Barnacles shook his head and scooped Kwazii up carefully and carried him back to the Med bay.  
"i'm sorry Kwazii." Dashi called quietly down the hall. Barnacles was almost to the med bay.  
"don' wanna go back." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles paused.  
"where then?" Barnacles ask softly.  
"safe." Kwazii replied. Barnacles thought a moment then when left. he shifted Kwazii so he wouldn't fall. he opened his door and walked in.  
"how about my room? you feel safe in my room don't you?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded against his chest and Baarnacles sat down on the bed. he leaned back against the wall and Kwazii cuddled up to him. they layd there a while and eventually fell asleep. Peso came wondering with Dashi, not far behind.  
"Captain Barnacles?" Peso ask walking in. "oh, excuse us." Peso whispered. he put a finger to his lips so Dashi would be quiet too. Dashi smiled at the sight of them and took a few picture's, before they left. Barnacles shifted slightly in his sleep and Kwazii jolted up screaming. Barnacles instantly woke and tried to calm him, but only succeeded in getting punched in the face. he winced and rubbed his jaw. he leaned over Kwazii, ignoring then pain in his lower reigions the best he could.  
"Kwazii! Kwazii wake up!" Barnacles shouted. Kwazii snapped awake and sat on the bed as he panted. he leaned over and hugged Barnacles around his waste. Barnacles hugged him back.  
"wha-what happened?" Kwazii ask.  
"what do you mean?" Barnacles ask.  
"yer hunched over, ye've got claw marks on yer arm and they're bleeding, yer legs are closer together than normal, an' ye have a dark circle 'round yer eye." Kwazii said. "either ye have jus' got back from a fight an' ye have to pee, or somethin' 'appened." Kwazii replied.  
"I tried to wake you up. you punched me in the face, claws my arm, knee'd me in the gut, and kicked me some where that if you were anyone else, I'd kick you back." Barnacles said. Kwazii winced.  
"sorry." Kwazii said. his ears drooped. Barnacles shook his head.  
"it's not your fault." Barnacles said. "just move over." Barnacles said. Kwazii did and Barnacles sat down with a wince. Kwazii reached out and Barnacles looked at him, causing Kwazii to flinch briefly. Kwazii shook it off though and looked at his eye. his ears drooped and his eye's widened. Barnacles winced when Kwazii gently rubbed his thumb over the forming bruise.  
"I-I'm sorry." Kwazii said. some how, Kwazii managed to sound more heart broken then ever. Barnacles reached up a hand and held Kwazii's to his cheek.  
"it's not your fault." Barnacles said. Kwazii whimper in disagreement. Barnacles let him go through with whatever it was he was doing. Kwazii leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the bruise. Barnacles was shocked, Kwazii'd never done something like that before, but then again Kwazii's never really hurt him before.  
"yes it is." Kwazii replied. "are ye ok?" Kwazii ask.  
"i'll be a little sore but i'm ok. what about you?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"better then ye are I think." Kwazii replied. Barnacles smiled. the Octo-alert blared through the Octopod.


	8. Loike I haven't in weeks

"Octonauts to the Launch bay!" Peso exclaimed.  
"can ye walk Captain?" Kwazii ask with joking smile. Barnacles chuckled and stood with a wince.  
"we both know it takes more than a kick to the groin, to keep me down." Barnacles chuckled. they left. Kwazii held tight to one of Barnacle's hand and they walked into the Launch bay.  
"Captain, what happened to your face?!" Tweak exclaimed.  
"an accident." Barnacles said. all eye's flew to Kwazii, who flinched and took a step behind Barnacles. he peeked over his shoulder. "what is the emergency?" Barnacles ask trying to draw attention away from Kwazii. they turned their attention to Peso. Barnacles coaxed Kwazii back out while they waited for an explination.  
"part of the reef collapsed! several animals are hurt or trapped. we need to go help!" Peso exclaimed. Barnacles nodded.  
"Tweak prepair the Gup-C, Gup-B, and Gup-E." Barnacles said. "Kwazii, Peso, and I will go check it out." Barnacles said looking at Peso. "if Kwazii is fit to drive..." Barnacles trailed.  
"he should be." Peso nodded.  
"all set Cap." Tweak said. Kwazii, instead of front flipping in to the Gup like normal, carefully climbed into the Gup-B. he was aware he was being watched but he ignored it for a moment. he sighed.  
"are ye all jus' goin' to stand and stare at me?" Kwazii ask irritatedly. Barnacles and Peso snapped out of it and got into their Gups.  
"Tweak, the Octo-hatch." Barnacles said.  
"aye aye Cap'in." Tweak smiled and opened the Octo-hatch. they took off.  
"Kwazii how are you feeling?" Peso ask over the line. Kwazii didn't answer. they came to the reef. "yeow! look at that Cap'n. what happened down here?" Kwazii ask over the line.  
"a series of under water earthquakes." Tweak said. Kwazii looked confused.  
"it's always earthquakes 'ere, whats up with this area?" Kwazii ask.  
"I have no idea Kwazii, Tweak, get Shellington on the line." Barnacles said. he cast a glance over at Kwazii.  
"right away Cap, is he cleared to leave the Medical bay Peso?" Tweak ask.  
"no." Peso replied.  
"alright I'll go to him." Tweak said.  
"Kwazii, Peso ask you a question, it's rude not to answer." Barnacles said.  
"feelin' loike I haven' felt in almost a week Peso, me hearty." Kwazii replied with a smile. "how's yer eye Bear?" Kwazii ask softly.  
"it's a dull throb." Barnacles replied.  
"so between us, what happened to your eye?" Tweak ask. Kwazii sighed.  
"I had a nightmare. I punched'im in the eye." Kwazii said. the other lines were silent for a moment.  
"it was an accident. it wasn't your fault Kwazii." Barnacles said.  
"Shellington here." Shellington said.  
"Shellington, the reef has a lot of earthquakes, whats up with that?" Barnacles ask.  
"the plates of the Earth shift. when they shift the floors slide. when they slide it cause's rumbling. how bad the rumbling is depends on how bad the tsunamis can is. the worse the tsunamis is the more it counter reacts the worse the earthquake is. it's all a chain reaction." Shellington said.  
"oh dear, someone please stop'im, he's goin' on a nerd expedition." Kwazii joked.  
"hey!" Shellington complained.  
"Kwazii be nice." Barnacles chuckled. "thanks Shellington." Barnacles said.  
"anytime Captain." Shellington replied.  
"Captain! there!" Peso exclaimed pointing. Barnacles looked.  
"alright we're going in Kwazii go check for more trapped animals." Barnacles said.  
"aye aye Bear." Kwazii replied. Kwazii landed and got out.  
"hey! is somebody there? help!" a small voice called. Kwazii got closer to it and saw a snail trapped, his shell was cracking.  
"hang on little guy, my name's Kwazii and I'm an Octonaut. I'm goin' ta get'cha outta there." Kwazii said. Kwazii grabed the rock and pulled up. he felt the stinking pain in his back and chest but ignored them. only once the snail got out did he set the rock down. "do ye know if anyone else 'round here is trapped?" Kwazii ask. the snail nodded and pointed.  
"there's a sword fish over there I was going for help when I got trapped." the snail replied. Kwazii nodded and swam over to where he pointed.  
"hang on there. I've got'cha." Kwazii said. "this might hurt a little." Kwazii said. he tried to pull it off but couldn't get the rock off. "Bear, I gotta trapped critter, I think I need some Polar bear power over here. I also think I popped some stiches." Kwazii said.  
"hang on Kwazii we'll be there in a second." Barnacles said. a few moments later they arrived. "alright let's see if we can get you free." Barnacles said. "Kwazii, on three." Barnacles said. "1... 2... 3!" Barnacles exclaimed. they both pulled with all their might but couldn't get it off.  
"i'll be stuck here forever arn't I?" the fish ask.  
"no, we will not leave you here." Barnacles said. he swam for the Gup-C. "maybe we just need some Gup power." Barnacles said. he used the Gup and finally managed to get the rock off. Peso checked over both animals before declairing them healthy.  
"Kwazii I would also like to check your stitches." Peso said.  
"can' it wait 'till we get back to the Octopod?" Kwazii ask. Peso nodded.  
"just be carefull." Peso replied. they did a double check of the area and left.  
*Octopod*  
Kwazii sighed.  
"it's jus' a little blood Peso, me hearty, I'm fine." Kwazii said and he put his shirt down. Peso lifted it back up.  
"your bleeding from beneath your stitches which is not good for your health." Peso replied. _or the childs_ went unsaid but everyone in the Med bay thought of it. Kwazii sighed and sat back down pulling his shirt off.  
"if yer so worried, fix it." Kwazii said. so Peso did.  
"Kwazii, ¿por qué eres tan terco?" Peso mumbled.  
"hey, Peso me hearty, I don' speak Spanish." Kwazii said.  
"I ask why you're so stubborn." Peso replied.  
"m'not stubborn." Kwazii said. suddenly Kwazii put a hand to his mouth jumped up and ran to the Medical bay bathroom.  
"what's wrong with Kwazii?" Barnacles ask worriedly.  
"nothing. he's fine." Peso replied.  
"he's throwing up! how's that fine?" Barnacles ask hearing Kwazii.  
"morning sickness." Peso replied. Barnacles raised an eye brow.  
"it's almost six pm." Barnacles said.  
"his internal clock is wrong." Peso replied with shrug. "I'll work on a medicine for that." Peso added. Barnacles walked over and waited. when the door opened Kwazii came out and Barnacles quickly caught him before he fell over.  
"Peso need's ta check me back." Kwazii managed.  
"Peso." Barnacles said picked Kwazii up. "he wants you to look at his back." Barnacles said setting him down.  
"can you remove your shirt Kwazii?" Peso ask.  
"Bear can." Kwazii replied. Barnacles carefully removed his shirt.  
"wow, your burns are bleeding." Peso said.  
"it felt like it." Kwazii replied. Peso patched them up.  
"did you hurt anything else out there?" Peso ask. Kwazii shook his head.  
"I don't think so." Kwazii replied. "but I think i'm going to puke again..." Kwazii said. Barnacles quickly handed him a trash can and Kwazii, once again, emptied the contents of his stomich in to it. he mumbled and put it down.  
"as I've already told the Captain, I'll be working on getting my hands on the medicine to help with your morning sickness." Peso said. Kwazii blinked at him and looked at his watch. "yes! ok, I know it's six thirty! stop pointing it out." Peso huffed.  
"geez, whats got yer flippers in a flop?" Kwazii ask. Peso sighed.  
"it's nothing just those cops are on my flippers about your case." Peso said. they all knew what he meant by that.  
"what they still haven't gotten the damn thin'?" Kwazii ask. Peso shook his head.  
"no they got it... but there was an accident..." Peso trailed. Kwazii tilted his head.  
"what kind of accident?" Kwazii ask. Peso looked uncomfortable.  
"I-I'm not allowed to say. they want to see you tomorrow." Peso said.  
"what the hell did they do Peso?" Kwazii ask.  
"I swore I wouldn't tell." Peso replied.  
"ye swore?" Kwazii ask.  
"on my honor as an Octonaut!" Peso said. Kwazii glared.  
"damn." Kwazii huffed. he wouldn't question a 'Octonaut swear', and nobody questioned it.  
"alright come on, let's go, Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and they left.  
"those idiots, better be careful when they tell him tomorrow..." Peso sighed.  
"cheepa chupa!" Tunip exclaimed running up to Kwazii and Barnacles.  
"hello Tunip, is something wrong?" Barnacles ask. Tunip nodded and grabbed Kwazii's hand and pulled him behind him.  
"ok Tunip I'm coming." Kwazii said. Barrot ran and grabed Barnacles hand and pulled him.  
"guys what's wrong?" Barnacles ask.  
"chupa!" Barrot replied.  
"we've been over this guy's English!" Kwazii exclaimed.


	9. Tominnow!

"Tah! Tominnow!" Tunip exclaimed. Barnacles was surprized.  
"good, now whats wrong with Tominnow? do we need Peso?" Kwazii ask.  
"Tominnow!" Tunip exclaimed.  
"yes I understand it's, Tominnow, what's wrong with Tominnow?" Kwazii ask as he was pulled into the game room.  
"Tominnow!" Tunip exclaimed pointing to Tominnow. Kwazii gasp and ran over.  
"Bear get in here!" Kwazii exclaimed. Barnacles ran in and over to Kwazii.  
"what happened?" Barnacles ask.  
"chupa! fell!" Tunip exclaimed.  
"does it matter? we need to get it off of him without letting water in!" Kwazii exclaimed. a bookshelf, holding a small tv, had fallen over on Tominnow in such a way, that if they moved it, it would flood the room. Tominnow was laying unconcious under the bookshelf, books, glass, and various TV parts.  
"there's no way we can do that with out taking on water." Barnacles said. Kwazii ran forward anyway.  
"whats more important? taking on a little water of saving his life? 'cause I'm not a medic, but that looks like a lot of blood!" Kwazii exclaimed. he activated his helmet and started shoving the bookshelf. "hang on Tominnow." Kwazii said. he backed up and ran in to the book shelf, it slid a little but didn't move much. he backed up and Barnacles was beside him.  
"on three." Barnacles said.  
"one." Kwazii counted.  
"two." Barnacles counted and they got ready.  
"three!" they both shouted and raced at the bookshelf. together they knocked it off.  
"get Tominnow out of here and to Peso, I'll call Tweak and get her help patching the hole!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii scooped up the child.  
"Tunip! go get Tweak tell her 'trouble'." Kwazii said.  
"trouble!" Tunip exclaimed with a nod and ran. they were both already soaked head to toe when they reached the med bay.  
"Peso!" Kwazii shouted. Peso stepped out of the other room. "it's Tominnow." Kwazii said. Peso nodded.  
"what happened?" Peso ask. Kwazii sat him down.  
"I'm not really sure. he had the bookshelf in the game room laying on him. you have to make sure he'll be ok. I have to go help Barnacles and Tweak plug the hole in the Pod." Kwazii said. he turned and left before Peso could tell him no. the alarm went off, signalling Kwazii had sealed the hall towards the med bay so no water would get in, as he ran by. Kwazii ran in to the game room, the water was up to his chest, his soaked clothes made it hard to move, he moved up to Barnacles side.  
"Kwazii! what are you doing here?!" Barnacles exclaimed.  
"thought ye could use some help! I left from the Launch Bay to the game room open, but I closed the rest of the Pod! I didn't want any one to get hurt!" Kwazii replied.  
"good work!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii got hit with a hard wave of water and slid into the wall. "Kwazii!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii managed to get back over to him.  
"alright stand back!" Tweak exclaimed running in. the room was full of water by this time, they had their helmets on.  
"Kwazii! your bleeding!" Barnacles exclaimed.  
"I'm fine! we have to stop the Pod from flooding!" Kwazii replied.  
*an hour later*  
Barnacles, Tweak, and Kwazii sat cuddled together trying to warm up.  
"none of you are allowed to get sick." Peso said turning the heat up in the med bay. Tominnow walked up to Kwazii.  
"Kwazii!" Tominnow exclaimed. he jumped up on Kwazii's lap.  
"they can talk?!" Tweak exclaimed.  
"they each can only say a few words. I've been working with them." Kwazii replied. for some reason, the Vegimals grew an attachment to Kwazii when they turned human, they assumed it was because of the change, but Shellington knew different. they wanted family, Kwazii didn't have one, so they adopted him as a father figure, and Kwazii had gladly accepted.  
"how are you Tominnow?" Barnacles ask. Tominnow smiled at him.  
"cheepa!" Tominnow smiled. Kwazii nodded.  
"he says he's ok." Kwazii said.  
"you understood that?" Tweak ask.  
"hey, I aven't jus' been teachin' them." Kwazii replied.  
"cheepa? cheepa chupa?" Tominnow ask.  
"ye mean ye don't remember?" Kwazii ask. Tominnow shook his head. "the book shelf with the tv fell on ye." Kwazii said.  
"Kwazii got you out while I tried to stop the leak, while waiting for Tweak." Barnacles added. Kwazii suddenly put a hand to his head. "Kwazii?" Barnacles ask.  
"me head." Kwazii mumbled. Peso came over to take a look at it.  
"well Kwazii, you've broken your record of stitches at one time. this makes twenty-one." Peso said.  
"how many did me head need?" Kwazii ask.  
"three." Peso replied. Kwazii made a face.  
"chupa?" Tominnow ask.  
"he wants to know if he can leave." a voice said walking in. Kwazii shivered at the voice.  
"Tominnow, you may leave but be careful." Peso said. Tominnow nodded but didn't move.  
"is everyone ok? I was in my lab when it locked down. Dashi had to come let me out." Shellington said.  
"you weren't supposed to leave the med bay!" Peso exclaimed.  
"cabin fever." Shellington replied with a shrug.  
"cheepa! Tominnow!" Tunip shouted running up. Tominnow jumpped out of Kwazii's lap and ran over to the other Vegimals. "cheepa Kwazii chupa?" Tunip ask.  
"yes we're ok, Tunip." Kwazii chuckled. Shellington looked confused but didn't ask. the Vegimals took off.  
"you are all dismissed, please _please_ be careful." Peso sighed. they left.  
*Barnacles room*  
"ye can go a head get yer shower." Kwazii said.  
"you don't want to shower with me?" Barnacles ask.  
"ye want to shower with me?" Kwazii ask.  
"I love showering with you." Barnacles replied.  
"b-but what about-" Kwazii tried. Barnacles shook his head.  
"I don't care about scars." Barnacles said softly. he saw something sparkle in Kwazii's eye's for a moment then it went away.  
"ye haven' seen'em all..." Kwazii trailed.  
"I don't care. your still you Kwazii, your still the same attitude filled, pirate pussy cat I fell in love with," Barnacles said. he pulled Kwazii closer and looked into his eye's. "no matter what you look like." Barnacles smiled.  
"ok." Kwazii nodded. he hesitated when Barnacles pulled out two sets of his clothes and two towels. he climbed into the shower and looked up.  
"do you want to shower with me?" Barnacles ask. that seemed to knock Kwazii out of his thoughts and nodded.  
"yeah sorry. was thinking." Kwazii said. he stripped and climbed in. Barnacles turned the water on and wrapped his arms around Kwazii's waste gently. Kwazii looked nervous and Barnacles shook his head.  
"you know I won't hurt you. you don't have to be nervous and tense." Barnacles said softly. Kwazii nodded.  
"I know, i'm trying not to, but I can' help it." Kwazii replied. his ears lowered and his tail wrapped around himself. Barnacles let go and stepped back. Kwazii hesitantly moved forward with him and hugged him tightly. Barnacles smiled slightly and wrapped his arms lightly around Kwazii, reaching one hand up to run his fingers gently through Kwazii's hair. Kwazii purred lowly. "ye jus' have ta gimme time." Kwazii said as Barnacles rested his chin between Kwazii's ears, Kwazii's right ear instinctively lay'd down so Barnacles could rest his head comfortively.


	10. Pirate mode!

"you've got all the time you need." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled. eventually they stepped back and started to get clean. there was a knock on the door and Barnacles rolled his eye's. "i've got it." Barnacles said. he climbed out and wrapped a towel around his waste. he opened the door.  
"oh! sorry Captain, didn't realize I interuppted your shower." Dashi giggled. Barnacles looked confused.  
"how'd you know I was actually in the shower?" Barnacles ask.  
"I assume Kwazii and you were showering together, my brother has never really grew up." Dashi said pulling out a mirror. she showed Barnacles his hair, which was spiked up with soap and he huffed.  
"not to be rude but is this important? the longer I stand here the more likely Kwazii's going to turn the ice water on and trick me into jumping in." Barnacles ask flattening his hair. Dashi laughed.  
"no, I'll catch you after your shower." Dashi giggled and walked away. Barnacles shook his head and closed the door. he walked back in to the bathroom and Kwazii looked up.  
"aw it fell." Kwazii pouted. Barnacles chuckled and climbed in.  
"no, I flattened it, your sister wouldn't stop laughing long enough to talk to me untill I did." Barnacles replied. Kwazii pouted and crossed his arms. Barnacles chuckled and washed the soap out of his hair. he wrapped his arms around Kwazii when he was done. Barnacles looked Kwazii in the eye's. "I... I would like to kiss you, is that ok?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii leaned up on his tippy toes and pressed a kiss to Barnacles mouth. Barnacles smiled and tightened his hold and kissed him. he ran his hand down Kwazii's back, in a comforting like way, hoping to keep Kwazii from having a meltdown again. Kwazii pulled back with a smile.  
"we should get out of the shower." Kwazii giggled. Barnacles chuckled and turned off the water. they got dried off and ,normall Kwazii wouldn't mind going shirtless but since his entire upper back was bruised, burnt, and covered in stitches, he wore a long sleeve shirt. he put on one of Barnacles belts, for more of a fashion statement then an actual need. since Barnacles was taller then him and had longer arms, he had to roll up his sleeves and pant legs until they fit, which didn't take much. Kwazii looked up at Barnacles and giggled.  
"what?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii shook his head.  
*later the next day*  
Kwazii neverously walked into the police station. Barnacles urged him to move forward.  
"I-I don't want to do this." Kwazii said. Barnacles grabed his hand. "ye know whatever it is will be bad news." Kwazii added. Barnacles nodded.  
"I know it's ok." Barnacles said. Barnacles pulled Kwazii in with him.  
"there you are! how are you feeling?" Tut ask. Kwazii didn't reply. "oh, you still can't talk?" Tut ask.  
"no, he can talk. I think he's still pissed at you." Barnacles said.  
"oh." Tut replied deflating. Kwazii saw someone else and nudged Barnacles pointing.  
"oh, hello officer Smokey." Barnacles said. he reached out a hand and they shook. hesitantly Kwazii reached out a hand to shake his and Smokey shook his with a smile.  
"I'm sorry we had to call you in, and I'm sorry to say it's not good news." Smokey said. Kwazii gave Barnacles a pointed looked.  
"ok. ok. you were right, it's bad news." Barnacles said.  
"it's always bad news." Kwazii mumbled softly. Smokey seemed to smile as he lead them to an interrogation room, which Barnacles had to coax Kwazii to enter.  
"I see you can speak. can you give us your statement real quick?" Smokey ask.  
"it'll be the same one as it was last time." Kwazii said. Smokey nodded and Kwazii repeated it.  
"thanks." Smokey said. Kwazii nodded.  
"whats the news?" Kwazii ask.  
"i'm sorry to say this, but he escaped." Smokey said. Kwazii froze and turned a light shade of green.  
"n-no." Kwazii said.  
"i'm sorry Tut-" Smokey started.  
"your lying!" Kwazii shouted in his face. "this isn't funny!" Kwazii shouted. Smokey sighed.  
"i'm sorry." Smokey said. Kwazii stumbled and Smokey reached to catch him, but Barnacles stopped him.  
"don't touch him." Barnacles said pulling Kwazii to him. Kwazii pushed away and stormed out. he stormed up to Tut.  
"I want ye off this case and behind bars! ye jack ass! yer supposed to keep him in jail not set him free! I don't want to see yer face again! stay off my case!" Kwazii shouted at him. he managed to stumble out of the building. Barnacles came out right behind him and Kwazii stumbled. Barnacles quickly caught him when he fainted. he sighed and hefted Kwazii up into his arms.  
*Octopod*  
Kwazii'd woken up, the Peso told him why he fainted, and he fainted once more. Peso painiced and tried to tell Barancles he was sorry but Barnacles just nodded.  
"it's alright Peso. I know you didn't mean to." Barnacles said. Kwazii came to not too long later. he didn't speak though, or do much of anything untill Shellington and Dashi walked in. Kwazii jumped up, with a scaple, and pointed it at Shellington.  
"get the hell away from me sister!" Kwazii shouted. Shellington was shocked, as was Dashi, since they had not been briefed. Shellington, not wanting to get hurt or cause Kwazii to hurt himself, stepped away from Dashi. Barnacles stepped forward and Kwazii faced him. Kwazii was terrified and shaking.  
"easy Kwazii, it's just Shellington." Barnacles said.  
"oh yeah how do ye know it's not that brother of his!?" Kwazii exclaimed. he looked like he was in pain but he held his ground. Shellington quickly showed him his foot. "yeah right! he know's about that! an I ain't lettin' ye get close enough for me ta see yer eye!" Kwazii shouted. nobody dared move, it was obvious Kwazii didn't really want to hurt anyone but instinct told him one thing, survive without being attacked again. Barnacles held his hands up when Kwazii suddenly faced him, then widly turned to face the others.  
"Shellington, the scar." Barnacles said.  
"what?" Shellington ask.  
"the scar. show him your scar." Barnacles repeated.  
"are you nuts?!" Shellington hissed.  
"just try." Barnacles said. he made a move to lift up his shirt and Kwazii attacked. he ran towards Shellington, the the scaple, jumped over him, tucked and rolled in to the hall way, then took off running faster then anyone could move to stop him. Shellington bent over with a cry of pain.  
"Captain, you have to go calm him down before he hurts someone else!" Peso exclaimed helping Shellington. Barnacles nodded and ran after him. the halls were a mess, Tweak was laying on the floor and Barnacles raced over.


	11. Attack!

"Tweak are you ok?" Barnacles ask. Tweak nodded.  
"yeah actually I tripped, Kwazii jumped over me. he went that way Captain." Tweak replied pointing. Barnacles reached a hand down and she shook her head. "he headed for the Vegimals go help them." Tweak said. Barnacles nodded and took off. he slid around the corner but Kwazii wasn't with the Vegimals. he looked them over to make sure they were alright.  
"where would he go?" Barnacles ask himself.  
_safe_  
popped into Barnacles mind and he snapped his fingers running towards his room. he opened the door and looked around.  
"Kwazii? are you in here?" Barnacles ask softly. he heard movement and slowly followed it. he wound up in the bathroom, and saw Kwazii curled up in his bathtub. "Kwazii?" Barnacles ask softly walking closer. Kwazii looked up at him, with tears streaks on his face.  
"I-I didn't mean to-to hurt anyone." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles heart broke and he scooped the pirate up before sitting in the tub.  
"we know you didn't Kwazii. it's ok." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"no it's not!" Kwazii replied digging his face into Barnacles shirt.  
"Kwazii you only hurt someone you thought was going to attack you. you had plenty of time to hurt Tweak, Dashi, Peso, me, or the Vegimals but you didn't." Barancles said. Kwazii looked up at him.  
"b-but I came after ye wi-with a-a knife." Kwazii whimpered. Barnacles hugged him tightly.  
"you were afraid Kwazii, it's ok." Barnacles said. Kwazii curled against him and sobbed against his chest. Barnacles held him comfortingly. Kwazii fell asleep and Barnacles managed to get them out of the tub and carried Kwazii back to the med bay. "how are you Shellington?" Barnacles ask.  
"I'm better then he is. he got me in the chest and made a long gash across it, but I'm ok. how's he?" Shellington ask.  
"he was so worried everybody would be upset that he tried to attack, it took me a while to get him to understand it was ok." Barnacles replied. "is there any way to tell you and your brother apart?" Barnacles ask. Shellington nodded.  
"where we grew up, it was common for anyone who likes the same gender to have their pants lower than their waste and have their ears peirced. he usually wears his ear rings and now you know it's him he may just wear them." Shellington replied. "and his voice is deeper. my eye's are brown his are brownish blue." Shellington added. Barnacles nodded. "I hope he gets back to his old self, I don't care if he's able to be my friend or not, I just want him to feel as safe as he used to." Shellington said as Barnacles layd Kwazii down.  
"good I was getting really worried about you two." Peso said stepping out of the other room. "I was afraid he'd hurt you both." Peso said. Barnacles shook his head.  
"Kwazii wouldn't do that. he just wanted to feel safe." Barnacles replied. Peso nodded.  
"so why'd he freak out like that?" Shellington ask. Barnacles sighed.  
"sound the Octo-alert but not in the med bay." Barnacles said. so Shellington did. "Octonauts to the HQ." Barnacles said. they all go there. "I'm sure your all wondering why Kwazii had a break down. truth is, we were ask to come to the police station today for Kwazii to give his statement, when we got in there we were told that Shellington's brother had escaped because one of the guards wasn't paying attention." Barnacles announced. everyone gasped. "so please don't hold it against Kwazii, he was just scared and confused." Barnacles said.  
"what can we do for security?" Dashi ask.  
"we could do a DNA security." Tweak said. Shellington shook his head.  
"we are triplets. we have the same DNA." Shellington said. he paused and smiled. "but we don't have the same finger prints!" Shellington exclaimed.  
"I'll have finger print scanners on everyroom of the Pod and everyone's thumb print programmed into it faster then you can say buncha munchie crunchy carrots." Tweak said and took off.  
"I can hook up security camera's they may not help much, but if we see two of Shellington at least we can know he got on the Pod." Dashi said. she took off.  
"I'll look up everybook I have to see if there's a way you can do anything to help him." Inkling said. Barnacles nodded and he took off. Shellington sighed.  
"I'll give Chase a call and make sure he's on the look out." Shellington said. Barnacles nodded and watched him leave, before he headed off to the med bay to check on Kwazii. Peso had him restrained. Barnacles pulled him out into the hall.  
"what are you doing?" Barnacles ask.  
"I have no other choice, he hurt a crew member." Peso sighed.  
"he was scared and restrainning him is going to scare him even more." Barnacles said. Kwazii came to before they could say anything else. he looked paniced and he started to struggle.  
"B-Bear! Barnacles! Barnacles!" Kwazii screamed. Barnacles raced in. "lemme go! help! Barnacles! Bear!" Kwazii screamed. Barnacles tore the restraints off Kwazii and scooped him up, holding him tight as Kwazii cried hard against his chest. Barnacles glared at Peso.  
"I told you it was just going to scare him!" Barnacles hissed. he looked down at Kwazii. "it's ok Zii I've got you. everything is going to be ok." Barnacles said softly. Barnacles took Kwazii back to his room. Kwazii was rubbing his wrists. "I'm sorry Kwazii. Peso had you restrained cause you attacked Shellington." Barnacles said. Kwazii was still shaking. "it's ok, love, I won't let anything happen to you." Barnacles said. Kwazii stayed curled up and rubbed his wrists. Barnacles gently took his wrists and kissed them softly.  
"yer eye makes ye look like a Panda." Kwazii said softly. Barnacles smiled. "I'm sorry I hit ye." Kwazii whispered. Barnacles hugged him tightly.  
"Kwazii it's ok. it was an accident. how do you feel?" Barnacles ask.  
"w-why was I strapped down? is... is Peso afraid of me? cause I didn't mean to hurt anybody! I'm sorry!" Kwazii said looking extremely upset.  
"I don't think so, Kwazii." Barnacles said. "I think he didn't want you to hurt yourself." Barnacles added. Kwazii eventually stopped shaking but Barnacles held him tightly. "can I set you down real quick?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded and Barnacles sat him down on the bed and Barnacles went over to his dresser. he grabed a box.  
"whats that?" Kwazii ask softly. Barnacles walked over.  
"I had this specially made for you." Barnacles said. he handed it to Kwazii. Kwazii opened the box and pulled it out.  
"it's pretty." Kwazii said. it was a necklace and bracelet. the necklace had a locket that had the 'yin yang' sign only it was orange and white. the picture on the inside was one Dashi took of them hugging. the bracelet ,with a Polar bear and a cat hugging pendant, looked different. "what are they for?" Kwazii ask softly. Barnacles reached forward and put the necklace on him.  
"this is a tracking device." Barnacles said. he put the bracelet on him. "this is a panic button. it's voice activated too. if you shout for help, it will alert me and your necklace with the GPS will automatically program your coordnates into the Gups and my compass." Barnacles said. "and together they make a shield when you twist the yin yang symbol." Barnacles added showing him.  
"why?" Kwazii ask.  
"because I don't want you unprotected while he's out there." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled and hugged him.  
"thank ye." Kwazii said. Barancles hugged him. "I love ye." Kwazii purred.  
"I love you too Kwazii." Barnacles smiled. after a while Kwazii pulled back.  
"I-I want to apologuise to everyone and explain why I did what I did..." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"understood." Barnacles said. he reached over and hit the Octo-alert. "Octonauts meeting in the HQ!" Barnacles exclaimed. he scooped Kwazii up and headed for the HQ. he sat Kwazii down and they waited for the others. once everyone was there Kwazii looked nervous and fiddled nervously with the locket. "Octonauts, me and Kwazii were called to the police station this morning." Barnacles said. "and no it wasn't for good news. Shellingtons brother excaped." Barnacles said. everyone gasped. "the news shocked us both and caused Kwazii to pass out. when he woke up he saw Shellington with Dashi and paniced. he thought Shellingtons brother had managed to get in and was endangering his sister." Barnacles explained.  
"I-I really didn't mean ta hurt anyone." Kwazii said softly catching everyone's attention. "I really really didn't. I'm sorry for threating ye guys with that scaple and Tweak I don' know if I actually hit ye or what but if I did I'm sorry." Kwazii added. they nodded.  
"you didn't hurt me." Tweak smiled.  
"and it's very understand able that after you were attacked you would assume anyone is dangerous. it's called Post Tramatic Stress Disorder or PTSD and it's very common in victims and soldiers. it's actually a very fasinating-" Shellington started.  
"that really is ye isn't it Shellington?" Kwazii ask. Shellington nodded.  
"yes actually, I'm smarter than both of my brothers together. which is very interestinc since both of our parents were scientists and we spent our first 18 years-" Shellington said.  
"a story for another time." Kwazii said.  
"ok we just wanted to let you all know." Barnacles said. Kwazii nervously fiddled with his necklace, something he found soothing.  
"where'd the necklace come from Kwazii?" Dashi ask walking up. Kwazii swollowed his nervousness.  
"the Captain. it's a panic button." Kwazii said. Dashi looked it over.  
"it's pretty." Dashi smiled. she leaned forward and hugged her brother. "I'll give you a hint, if I'm with him, it's probably the real him, not his brother." Dashi whispered. Kwazii nodded and hugged her back.  
"thanks for the help." Kwazii smiled.  
"always brother." Dashi smiled. they stepped back and Kwazii was tackled by the Vegimals.  
"Kwazii!" all of them shouted. Tunip, Barrot, Tominnow, Pikato, and Codish hugged him tightly. Kwazii laughed and allowed them to hug him for a moment.  
"guy's! let go!" Kwazii laughed. they stepped back and Barnacles pulled Kwazii up.  
"where's Maccoli, Carprika, Salepeno and the others?" Barnacles ask.  
"cheepa chupa chupa!" Tunip exclaimed.  
"making fish biscuits." Kwazii translated.  
"how do you know?" Shellington ask. Kwazii looked at him and nervously played with his necklace.  
"I've been teaching them English and they've been teaching me whatever it is they speak." Kwazii said. to prove it he turned to the Vegimals. "chupa cheepa cheep. chupa chupa." Kwazii said. the Vegimals nodded and left.


	12. stupid

"I told them that I could smell the kitchen burning." Kwazii said. he put a hand to his stomich and one to his mouth. he ran to the bathroom and emptied his stomichs contents.  
"whats wrong with Kwazii?" Dashi ask as Barnacles followed behind him.  
"he's sick." Peso replied.  
*three weeks later*  
Kwazii was nervous. he was gaining a weight and Dashi was getting suspicious. today they'd be finding out whose baby it was. Peso looked worried when they came in.  
"you've gained a little too much weight. either this is a big baby or it's multiple." Peso said. Kwazii nodded. Kwazii tensed and clung to Barnacles hand when Peso inserted the needle. he clinched his teeth and pursed his lips. "i'm sorry it hurts. I know it hurts but this has to be done." Peso said. Kwazii held tightly to Barnacles hand, almost crushing it.  
"I-I understand it has to be done! b-but why now!? they have no _fuck!_ fucking idea where Rupert is!" Kwazii yelped. Barnacles winced when his hand was crushed.  
"they still haven't found him?" Peso ask shocked.  
"nope." Barnacles grunted, though it wasn't in pain.  
"humans are stupid." Kwazii hissed as Peso pulled the needle out. Kwazii pushed his shirt back down and rubbed his swollen tummy with one hand and held Barnacles with the other. Barnacles free hand rested on Kwazii's hand that rested on his stomich.  
"human have created many amazing things. I can't name very many, thats Shellington's job." Peso said. he got the results.  
"now for the moment of truth..." Kwazii said nervously. Peso read the results and at first looked please but his smile became a frown and he turned back to his machine. he kicked it and ran the test again. "Peso?" Kwazii ask.  
"this stupid machine." Peso mumbled. "never used it before other than a test, and it told me nothing detected." Peso added. Barnacles shook his head.  
"weird." Barnacles said. Peso got the results and the reation was the same at first. he turned to them grimly.  
"yes and no." Peso said. they both looked confused.  
"what?" Kwazii ask.  
"yes Barnacles is the father, but so is Rupert." Peso said. Barnacles came to the conclusion first and passed out.  
"Barnacles!" Kwazii exclaimed leaning over the bed. he hopped down and held Barnacles head up. after a moment he came to.  
"aw." Barnacles mumbled. "what the hell happend?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii signed to him and Barnacles looked shocked. he grinned an excited smile. he scooped Kwazii up and swung him around. Kwazii laughed.  
"stop it! yer gonna make me throw up!" Kwazii laughed. Peso smiled at the two.  
"I've ordered a mobile ultrasound machine. when it gets here I'll set it up and we can see." Peso smiled.  
"let's go tell them." Barnacles said. Kwazii shook his head.  
"I have to tell Dashi first or she'll kill me." Kwazii said. Barnalces put him down.  
"do you even want to tell them?" Barnacles ask.  
"I do but I don't want to tell them meself." Kwazii said. Barnacles nodded.  
"i'll tell the others while you tell Dashi then." Barnacles said. Kwazii smiled and took off. Barnacles went to leave.  
"Captain!" Peso called. Barnacles paused and turned around.  
"yeah Peso?" Barnacles ask.  
"make sure he takes it easy, we don't want a repeat of what happened a few weeks ago." Peso warned. two weeks ago Kwazii had been so stressed that he almost lost them. he'd been bedridden untill yesterday. Barnacles nodded.  
"I'll make sure he does." Barnacles smiled. he left. Kwazii ran straight into Dashi's room. hearing her in the shower, he sat on her bed.  
"Dashi! I have something to tell ye!" Kwazii exclaimed excited.  
"I'll be out in a minute Kwazii!" Dashi replied. she came out dressed and ready for the day. "wow you look happy, did they catch him?" Dashi ask. Kwazii shook his head no.  
"when we changed into humans, there was a little accident with me and Tweak. Peso thinks our organs switched." Kwazii started. Dashi looked suspicious.  
"I think I know where this is going, did you grow boobs?" Dashi ask. Kwazii looked horrified that she'd bring that up.  
"no!" Kwazii exclaimed. "geez thats just gross!" Kwazii added. he moved in such a way that Dashi could see his swollen stomich, instead of just his baggy shirt. she stared.  
"oh. my. god!" Dashi exclaimed. she placed a hand on his stomich and he sheepishly smiled.  
"surprize." Kwazii said.  
"OMG! my brothers, my sister!" Dashi exclaimed.  
"no." Kwazii glared. "jus' no. there are all kinds of things wrong with what ye jus' said." Kwazii said. Dashi smiled.  
"sorry." Dashi laughed.  
"but thats jus' the first part. Bear's the father but yet he's not." Kwazii said. Dashi put two and two together and grawled.  
"your going to keep that perv's child?" Dashi ask.  
"I think it'll win us favors in the trial." Kwazii said. "besides it's against everythin' me adoptive parents believed in to abort." Kwazii said. "and I couldn' get rid of Bears child. I love'im too much!" Kwazii added. Dashi hugged him tight.  
"I'm gonna be an aunt!" Dashi exclaimed. Kwazii laughed.  
"we're putting his up for adoption. we aren't even gonna name it." Kwazii said.  
"your not going to have anything to do with your baby?" Dashi ask. Kwazii looked nervous.  
"I-I don't think I'd be able to look at the child without remembering the attack and I don't want the kid to think I hate it. it had no conroll over the attack, but I don't think I _could_ love it..." Kwazii sighed. Dashi hugged him.  
"I understand, just make sure that you are absalutly sure you want this." Dashi said. Kwazii smiled rested his hand on his stomich with a smile.  
"glad yer takin' this well." Kwazii said. he got up.  
"wait, who else knows?" Dashi ask.  
"Bear's telling the rest of the crew." Kwazii said. Dashi smiled.  
"you two really do make a cute couple." Dashi said. Kwazii gave her a crooked grin.  
"I best be goin'." Kwazii said.  
"want a body guard? I know Shellington likes to hug." Dashi ask. Kwazii tensed and Dashi stood up. Kwazii took a deep breath and nodded. Dashi smiled and left with him. Kwazii saw Barnacles and giggled silently. he put a finger to his lips and Dashi nodded. he ran as quietly and as quickly as he could be for jumping up on Barnacles back. Barnacles yelped and stumbled while Dashi and Kwazii laughed.  
"Kwazii!" Barnacles laughed holding him up.  
"makin' that jump actually hurt a lot more then I thought it would." Kwazii winced and rested his head between Barnacles' shoulders.  
"are you ok?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"are ye? I did jump on ye after all." Kwazii ask. Barnacles laughed.  
"Kwazii you couldn't hurt me if you tackled me. I know, cause you have." Barnacles said. Kwazii wraps his arms around him and holds on with a purr.


	13. Chase, Rupert, or Shellington?

"so what did the others say?" Dashi ask.  
"they were excited." Barnacles said. Dashi looked at him. she looked like she wanted to say something but she smiled and walked away.  
"put me down." Kwazii said.  
"why?" Barnacles ask.  
"unless ye want to be soaked in pee, put me down. this child his jumping on my blatter." Kwazii said. Barnacles laughed and put him down. Kwazii had just entered the bathroom when the lights flickered off. "what the..." Kwazii trailed.  
"I found you." a voice grinned. Kwazii stiffened and backed up. he heard footsteps coming closer to him and when he hit the wall, he was so scared he actually pee'd in his pants. he was shaking all over and trying to protect his stomich. "your mine now." the voice smirked.  
"B-B-Ba-Bear! Bear help!" Kwazii screamed for help. he hit his panic button. "leave me alone! Bear!" Kwazii cried. he heard the door bust open and the ligths flew on. Barnacles stood there pissed. he pulled back his fist and popped Rupert in the mouth.  
"thats for scaring Kwazii." Barnacles said. he hit him twice. "thats for attacking him. this is for making me hit your brother." Barnacles said hitting him more. "and Rupert, this is for taking away Kwazii's sense of security!" Barnacles exclaimed. he punched him once more, with a heart stopping crack, and Rupert slid to the ground. his face bloody unreconisable. he turned around and Kwazii was shaking ,with his face covered, sitting in a puddle on the floor. "Barnacles to Peso." Barnacles said.  
"Peso." Peso answered.  
"call the police. I just punched the hell out of Rupert if we're lucky I killed him." Barnacles said.  
"right away sir, is Kwazii ok?" Peso ask.  
"I don't know I'm going to get him out of here." Barnacles said. he picked Kwazii up, not caring he was covered in urin, and carried him out locking the door behind him. he felt Kwazii hug him tightly. "it's ok Zii, i've got ya." Barnacles said. Barnacles ran from the scene to get Kwazii out of there. he carried him straight to his room and into the bathroom. he sat down in the bath tub and cuddled Kwazii to him.  
"I-I'm soaked. ye-ye shouldn't put me in yer lap." Kwazii said. Barnacles held him tighter.  
"I don't care." Barnacles said.  
"it-it's urin." Kwazii warned.  
"i'm not leaving you alone until they get him out of here." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded against his chest. Barnacles cuddled him aand gently rubbed his stomich. a knock at the door. "who is it?" Barnacles ask.  
"Dashi and Shellington. Shellington wanted to talk to you but he heard what happened so I'm speak for him!" Dashi explained from outside the door.  
"go ahead." Barnacles said. it was quiet a moment.  
"he says he called Chase but got his answering machine! so he called his cell phone and he still didn't answer! so he had Tweak track it and you'll never guess where it showed up!" Dashi said.  
"where?" Barnacles ask.  
"in the Octopod! Chase attacked Kwazii!" Shellington shouted. Kwazii whimpered.  
"what?" Barnacles ask shocked.  
"either that or Rupert has Chase's cell phone." Dashi said. it was about thirty minutes before the police got there. Smokey and Tut knocked on the door.  
"this is officer Tut. I got directions from the black-" Tut started.  
"Peso." Smokey corrected. "Peso lead us here. we brought a few friends to take him away. are you ok Kwazii?" Smokey ask. Kwazii didn't reply.  
"he's ok. he's just scared." Barnacles said. in all actuallity Kwazii was glaring at the door.  
"want ye off me case!" Kwazii screamed, from the saftey of Barnacles arms.  
"the captain understands your upset. he's taken Tut off the case, he's just here with me." Smokey said. Barnacles shifted slightly to curl around him.  
"ok thanks." Barnacles said. they left. "would you like a shower?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded. Barnacles stood and sat him down in the tub. "got ahead and get undressed. I'll get some clothes and join you." Barnacles said. he grabed two pairs of shorts and boxers. he re-entered the bathroom and Kwazii was trying to get his shirt off without hurting himself. he stiffened when Barnacles gently grabed him. "relaxe it's just me. lift your arms up." Barnacles said. Kwazii did and Barnacles took his shirt off for him.  
"thanks." Kwazii whispered. Barnacles managed to get his clothes off, but Kwazii still couldn't get the button on his pants. Barnacles shook his head and undid the button for him. he put a calming hand on Kwazii's shouler.  
"it's ok Kwazii just calm down." Barnacles whispered softly. Kwazii managed to finished getting undressed and together they climbed into the shower. Kwazii clung to his chest and Barnacles let him. he cleaned himself, too afraid of scaring Kwazii to clean him, and got his attention. "hey you want to get clean?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii took a minute to process what he ask before he nodded. he took the soap and sponge and washed himself. Kwazii whimpered when he tried to bed over. "hand me the sponge i'll get your legs." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and handed it to him. Kwazii leaned against the wall and Barnacles cleaned his legs. Kwazii finsished cleaning himself and leaned against Barnacles again. Barnacles wash Kwazii's hair for him then they got out. they dressed and left the bathroom. Kwazii stayed within arms reach of Barnacles.  
"Captain Barnacles!" a voice exclaimed. Kwazii, frightened, jumped up into Barnacles arms and cried out. Barnacles turned and glared at the person.  
"and _who_ are you?" Barnacles ask. the officer took her hat off.  
"officer Garcia. you can call me Gar. I'm sorry to have frightened you Kwazii." Garcia said. Kwazii peaked up.  
"h-how do ye know me name?" Kwazii ask.  
"me and my brother, Smokey, are on your case. it's my job to know your name." Garcia smiled. she reached out a hand and Kwazii sniffed it.  
"yer... yer a wolf?" Kwazii ask. Garcia shrugged.  
"I used to be." Garcia replied. Barnacles shook her hand and Kwazii hesiitantly did the same. "I've been assigned to protect you, though I'm sure the Captain there is fully captable of it." Garcia added. Kwazii looked confused.  
"yer on me case?" Kwazii ask. Garcia nodded.  
"I requested to be on your case. I thought you'd be more comfortable if a women was on your case." Garcia said. Kwazii looked uncertain. "don't worry I'll give you your space I'm just here for extra security." Garcia smiled. her ears twitched and she took a sniff. she growled and turned around, round house kicking the person behind her. she stood at the ready.  
"ouch! what the heck?!" Shellington exclaimed.  
"put your hands up! you're under arrest courtesy of the NYPD!" Garcia exclaimed pulling out her gun. Shellington quickly put his hands up.  
"wha-what?" Shellington ask. Barnacles sighed and put Kwazii down.  
"stop it's just Shellington." Barnacles said. Garcia relaxes and puts her gun away.  
"sorry about that." Garcia said and offered him a hand. Shellington looked at her. "oh, don't worry! I don't bite... anymore." Garcia said. Shellington took it and she pulled him up.  
"uh..." Shellington trailed. Garcia smiles a wolfish grin and turns to Kwazii.  
"if you ever need anything. I'll be there. even if it's childish. it's my job to be at your beck'n'call." Garcia smiles. Kwazii got down and put a hand to his belly.  
"the only thing I really need is these two, to behave." Kwazii said.  
"sorry sir, can't do that." Garcia said.  
"don't call me that." Kwazii said.  
"what?" Garcia ask.  
"'sir' don't call me 'sir'." Kwazii said.  
"well your boy aren't you?" Garcia ask.  
"yes, but he's sir." Kwazii said pointing to Barnacles. "I have a name. it's Kwazii. I wont answer to anything other than Kwazii." Kwazii said.


End file.
